


临摹人生 04

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生 04

西野意思是结婚嘛，两个人的事，不如找个教堂听神父说完无论贫穷还是富有，宾朋只请最必要的，低调交换戒指。  
白石却不以为然，对一提到婚礼就方寸大乱失去头脑的西野动之以情晓之以理：一则现在情状特殊，外界那么多人都在等着看你们西野家的笑话，婚礼当然是越声势浩大越好；二则，白石说着说着突然收声，想起第一次出席舞会时母亲带她挑选合意礼服，设计师拿出毕生绝学向白石集团千金推荐册子上的产品，白石余光却看到一旁的定制婚纱图样，虽则纯白洁净，却不似西洋婚纱那般喜气洋溢。后来母亲告诉她，白无垢虽名无垢，实则内涵阴沉。虽然白色与西洋婚纱同色，旧时却是同丧葬一般道理，活着的人怕逝者迷失道路所以着白，留下的家人怕女儿长长的心路上迷失所以拿白色制作嫁衣，千万，千万不能出而复返。  
白石当时心折，知道这是出嫁的人才能穿的，只能在心里试穿。现下得了一生一次的好机会，婚礼不光要大张旗鼓地办，嫁衣也要亲自来做决定。  
自头脑发热做下这般决定以来，到了这个关头白石才第一次有了自己即将结婚的实感。她眨眨眼睛，情绪莫名柔软，转头看坐在身旁一脸认真看着自己的西野，继续说下去，二则，嫁衣想要日式。  
白石麻衣这次同你结缘，下定决心不要出而复返。  
西野凝视白石双眼，白石这般认真，她只能比白石更加认真。日式还是西式，低调又或昭告天下，都可以顺着白石意思来，都遂她心意。只是唯独是否认真喜欢这一件事无法相让。正事谈完了，年轻人抓紧时间在婚前享受初恋酸甜气息，白石看到西野微微歪了头，笑也不坚定，伸手去拉对方手时西野忍不住声带轻微震动，小声哼笑都染上暧昧意味。  
OMEGA性别处于劣势，生理课本比ALPHA厚出三倍，还要比人家认真三倍学习，未雨绸缪防止将来惨剧发生。家教老师曾经认真说过，爱也分好多种，有纯洁柏拉图式之爱，有带着情欲的爱，也有肉体和心灵掺杂在一起的爱。白石学得认真，自以为面前西野此刻小声哼笑能够轻松归类，于是她眨眨眼睛，身体前倾吻住西野嘴唇。  
西野自以为掩饰得好，心上人吻下来时竟然受惊，忍不住睁大眼睛，距离太过近了，看清白石双眼紧闭时眼球已经聚焦到痛。人眼毕竟是有限的，体会到的甚至不如体温，西野不爱狩猎那一套，释放信息素的想法丝毫也无，行动上却诚恳得很，吻一会儿便忍不住伸手摸白石的腰，舔舐对方嘴唇的时候白石似乎有被痒到，稍微往后躲，西野下意识追逐，两人齐齐摔倒在宽大沙发上，意乱情迷中害怕压到白石，才稍微勉强自己打捞起一点理智，双手撑在沙发上凝视未婚妻。  
只是这清醒也没能维持多久，眼前白石脸上没什么笑意，一双眼睛晶亮，西野在明亮瞳仁里只看到自己。或许是静电效应，白石头发微微乱了，沙发上显出蓬松形态，舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，似乎意识到这样行为在当下场景会传达出怎样讯号，于是慌忙又紧闭双唇。西野珍重俯身，亲亲白玉似的光洁额头，再亲亲温热抖颤的双眼皮，玲珑鼻梁之后是修长脖颈。白石来见西野，自然没有贴抑制贴，西野微微用力，拿鼻梁去蹭白石侧颈，浓厚巧克力味道逐渐溢出。  
香奈儿手工编织外套太过厚实碍事，西野伸手去拽，白石配合她脱，微微仰起上身，厚实外套上VINTAGE宝石胸针和地面做亲密接触。解除武装之后剩下黑色宽松衬衫，西野轻松将手探进下摆，重新吻上白石忍不住微张的唇。  
白石淳介对西野仍旧不能放开心意，白石要来见她只好将自己打扮成精英人士对父亲谎称要谈正事。只是此刻包臀皮裙却恰巧纵容西野乱来，手指轻轻按在核心上滑动，稍微用力她便忍不住发出声来，气息都被西野含在口里。头脑屈服于发情期本能，白石努力拉长粗重呼吸，只是还没调整完毕便抖了起来，已经去了一次。  
藤原早间努力工作，指挥手下到处发烫金请帖，半天下来已经完成这项大事，他习惯性输入西野宅大门密码，关上门之后便要穿过客厅到书房汇报工作进度。只是突然嗅到浓郁巧克力味道，眼神又看到背对自己大沙发前的地毯上丢着贵重外套，吓到慌忙转身开门出去。西野白石闪婚，他尚未习惯西野宅里另外多出一人，只是经此一役已经预见到西野会恨恨警告他之后进家要先按铃。  
西野原本伸手去拉白石腰侧拉链，耳朵听到开门声吓一跳，下意识俯下身子藏身沙发靠背后，好在藤原识趣，自觉退出去了，西野撑起身子看身下白石，乌黑眼睛鼓溜溜转，一副屏息静听的神色，白皙面颊抹上潮红。两人互相对视，忍不住笑出声来，西野垂头在白石唇上亲吻，再去咬吻脖颈，白石配合转脸，放纵西野的尖尖牙齿同腺体亲密接触。

 

东京千代田日枝神社近来结缘甚多，山王祭刚刚无事终了，500人身着古装浩浩荡荡游行，向神明祈求保佑，希望水草丰美。随后又承办西野组千金、国会议员秘书西野和白石集团千金的婚礼。  
桥本议员出手阔气，送出中国汉末钟繇真迹一副，令白石淳介啧啧称奇，西野讨好心切，婚礼后便让藤原拿去白石家供白石淳介放大镜下赏玩。其余宾朋也都出手大方，贺礼极尽想象之能事，看起来倒是大家都不计金钱与得失，只求一双有情人婚礼能够圆满，迈过朱红鸟居时无一不低头三拍掌，祈求婚礼顺利进行。  
蝉鸣声一直不曾停过，西野大口将藤原端上来的茶饮尽，低头认真聆听蝉声，无来由抿紧嘴唇。仪式再有一会儿就要开始，她要和白石一同在神前许下誓言，从此命运与命运交叠在一起。  
心跳得越快越努力去深呼吸，仪态定了下来意识反而很乱，想东想西起来。想刚刚送清朝象牙筷给白石的鹤田，赫然就是引西野白石初见的那张同行票的主人，此刻弯着眼睛夸赞两人美好姻缘。不知道白石原先和她身份一般，花痴各式偶像，以研究生厨身份为荣，此刻却经历了被无耻研究生骚扰之后的悬崖勒马，更是大好年纪匆忙私定终生，偏偏还选择了看上去不是很靠谱的西野七濑。  
又想起刚刚分化时候看到的白石，似乎是在赌气的样子，神情闷闷的，眼睛看过来的时候却又光彩照人，像是天生一点光亮，她又冷又惊惧，却仍然看得呆了，以至于闹出临时标记这种乌龙事件都没觉出严重性。  
西野用力将右手握住，手心里都是汗水，连手指头都在发抖，这个时候藤原轻轻敲一敲门板，告诉她仪式马上开始。  
像是在梦里一样，西野在心里恍惚地想，桥本叔叔在笑，啊，他是不是以为我说了不结婚就把临时标记的事情捅给媒体才能有今天的？不是这样的哦，其实是…

其实走到神明面前也没有那么长，西野混乱头脑，还没想好怎么对脑海中的虚拟NPC、堂堂国会议员桥本叔叔解释婚礼来由，已经走到了神职者面前，乖乖接受仪式前的洗礼。  
不敢往身侧看，又忍不住偷偷去看，眼神撞上之后脸颊猛地发烫。祷文听得心猿意马，转过身去饮那同一杯酒的时候手触碰在一起，一时间又想要猛地握住、又想要猛地缩回。直到读誓词的时候心思才随着一字一句归位，重拾冷静。  
这样一字一句，不是花拳绣腿，不是假把式，西野和白石虽然闪婚，却不输旁人地认真。像是那日车行过吉原街头，车厢里两人目光相对又移开，不愿亲吻的小心思和更进一步向对方暴露腺体的莫名纵容，现在想想才恍然，原来那瞬间誓言已经开始，生生置换掉今后平稳人生的所有故事。白石将指环套在西野左手无名指，收回双手之后又向西野伸出左手，看指环一寸一寸往自己白皙指根移。  
是白石淳介站在最近距离，冷眼看透西野所有紧张情绪和之后的情深意笃，觉得这位西野似乎和轻浮之徒不沾边，自己稍有错怪，还待后续观察。于是率先起身鼓掌，祝福新人携手并进，百年好合。

婚礼照白石的意思来，大张旗鼓。厚厚一叠烫金请帖发出去，有头有脸的人物今天几乎都集结在日枝神社了。刚刚成婚的两位宴会结束之后亲自送客，几乎握断手，钻进归家的加长林肯时西野看到白石抬手揉脖颈，大概是疲倦得很，忍不住凑过身去，吻住今天和自己同喝一杯清酒的唇。  
白石紧张一天，现在才得稍稍放松，伸长手臂去揽西野脊背，手掌贴住西野伶仃左侧蝴蝶骨，回应西野亲吻。  
手机些微振动打断两人亲吻，西野看上一眼，歉意伸手抚摸白石右脸，稍稍坐正身子：“是三A会社。”西野手下唐泽部长一直在跟三A谈一笔生意，只是迟迟不曾敲定，明明已经到了签合同阶段偏又反悔，一时说让利百分点有待推敲，一时说还是需要观察一下东条股票走势。唐泽在西野家做事，向来所到必成，因为得力接连被西野隆一和西野盛重用，哪里受过这等委屈，前几天已经大闹不干了，西野好生安抚，末了又拿起桌上加长凯雷德钥匙慷慨相赠，这才勉强压下唐泽情绪，不至因一时冲动找回黑道初心，回归极道行为模式，拿枪炮谈生意。现下两人婚礼消息刚刚传出去，三A便急不可耐打电话来敲定合约，亲切询问西野明天有没有空光临签下合同，什么都不是必备，只需携带万宝龙笔一支，即刻可以签下。西野考虑到唐泽被放置这么久，对方又显得如此势力，有心要磨磨对方，只说明天没有空。后天也没有空。  
白石耳朵听到西野一本正经乱说，嘴角忍不住勾起。鼻尖嗅到西野身上熟悉气息，因为缺少攻击性很少释放信息素，朗姆酒气息极淡，要把鼻尖埋进脖颈去才能嗅到，白天大开大合办辉煌婚礼，全都按照仅此一次的格局挥霍。到晚间归家路上遇到小高峰，在车厢里听西野讲电话，手放近前，小指触到西野按在座椅上的左手小指，像是有吸引力一般地慢慢变为十指相扣，却比辉煌婚礼更使人心生感触。  
白石这边思绪万千，西野也终于冷冷讲完电话，转换神情开口跟她搭话：“你父亲今天给了我一瓶酒来着。”  
白石眼睛看向西野，心下却觉得疑惑，她不知道父亲有收藏酒的爱好，更不知道父亲为何送酒给西野。

日常生活也变得有趣，两人互相观察对方，穿睡衣先穿上面还是先穿下面，报纸先翻开哪个版面，双人床到底要睡哪边。  
了解对方的工程较为浩大，第一天她们的进展已经算是不错，卧室灯光在十二点之后自动转为暖黄，提示孤独房主该要睡了。西野这个时候才突然想起，啊了一声，轻声问白石，你习惯几点睡？  
白石原本想要回答的，眼神顺着西野方向看到西野那侧床头柜上一个白色的瓷瓶，上面系着红色的结，于是瞳仁惊恐放大，思来想去觉得强抢无济于事，只好突兀埋脸在柔软枕头里。

有钱人家的夫人也遵循旧习俗，白石小时候身体不适，母亲牵肠挂肚，西医是科学，要信，传统的东西也不能够丢。只要能够保证捧在手心的女儿身体康健，爬危险陡峭的山不是问题，参拜山顶神社也不是问题，将女儿亲自制作的白石牌口嚼酒供奉在神坛前也不是问题。  
白石后来身体康健，跑跑跳跳无忧无虑，这日白石淳介随夫人爬山参拜神社，想起这件事，便命令井口取了酒带回家去，摆放在客厅多宝格最上面，与竹久梦二的那幅画并排。一放竟然十几年，直到这日他对西野送来的钟繇真迹甚为叹息，环视自己满厅收藏，视线扫过那白色瓷瓶，回想起来，又叫阿嬷送到西野家来，西野的门童不知道眼前老妇在白石家的地位，只当是普通一瓶酒，拿上来照西野嘱咐，将酒摆放在床头柜上。  
听白石说完前因后果的西野已经笑到见牙不见眼，还勉强捂住嘴巴假装没有笑得很厉害，又安抚白石说那就也摆到多宝格最上面。  
白石一时分不清西野话里意思，小大人这种生物，一会正经得让人疑惑，一忽又童心洋溢像小孩子，只可爱这一件是真的，在意你这一件也是真的，假装是假装不出的。白石被敷衍安抚自己的西野紧紧抱住，鼻尖透过西野惯用香波的气息屏障成功嗅到淡淡朗姆酒味，她今天经历过多，头脑一时之间处理不过来，有了一点点好奇便不加过滤地直接说出口了，她说，七濑易感期是什么样的？  
说完之后白石觉得空气凝固了，下一秒她感受到西野慢动作低头看向自己，于是有些尴尬地咬咬牙，微微抬头看向西野。  
西野歪了歪头，说，我易感期是什么样的…我也不知道。  
白石惊讶看向西野，乌黑眼珠，弯弯睫毛，薄薄两片唇，小巧圆鼻头，整张脸线条都圆润，看不出一丝攻击性，只是此刻垂头极为认真看她，右边双眼皮交叠地方刻出深深一道折痕，因此显得深情。  
拜托，这种年上姐姐钟爱款的年下ALPHA，竟然没有体会过易感期？白石简直要在心里怀疑西野是不是性冷淡了。  
白石双手撑床，人整个往上凑，眯起眼睛，危险眼神瞪视西野。西野没来由被瞪得害怕，捏皱手里报纸一角，人慢慢往后退。  
直到后背整个结结实实贴住床头，实在是无路可逃了。  
眼前白石继续往前凑，吻蜻蜓点水一般落在唇上，复又拉开距离，年上眼睛似笑非笑，之前遇到弱势情境是一方面，此刻面对西野又另当别论。白石说，你试试信息素，我好奇。  
西野被不寻常的近距离搅扰到无法思考，闻言温顺放出信息素。


End file.
